Meetings and Reunions
by gijane197702
Summary: Story is set between Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix. It is a collection of the first meetings of new members and reunions between the original members of the Order of the Phoenix as they reconvene. Trying to go back to the plot...trying!
1. Moony and Padfoot

Meetings and Reunions

Gijane

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: JK Rowling and Co owns the Harry Potter universe, including all the beloved characters and places. I'm just trying to entertain us while we wait for Book 7.

Summary: Story is set between _Goblet of Fire _and _Order of the Phoenix_. It is a collection of the first meetings of new members and reunions between the original members of the Order of the Phoenix as they reconvene. Inspired to write after seeing the new movie.

Chapter Note: Lupin Manor- I'm going on Dumbledore's line to Sirius (sniffle for both RIP) "Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there." _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ (American paperback ed., p. 713). So I gave him a big old manor house (the man deserves it!) I have Sirius and Lupin's reunion separate from the rest of the Order's because one- it's more 'special' (in my opinion) and two- it happened separate from everyone else's.

For my sister, who encouraged me to write more

Chapter One- Moony and Padfoot

Remus Lupin looked up from correcting papers as he heard scratching on his kitchen door, wondering who would be calling this late at night. He had taken jobs as a private tutor to Muggle children since his name had been all over _The Daily Prophet. _The whole wizarding world now knew that he was a werewolf from last year's 'incident' when he was 'loose on Hogwarts grounds'. That and Delores Umbridge's new laws made it practically impossible for him to find a magical-based job.

He pushed his chair back, stood, and crossed the room. Opening the door, he saw no one. He then let a gasp of surprise as a large, shaggy black dog squeezed itself inside.

The dog looked up at him. Lupin swore to himself it grinned before the dog was gone. It had transformed into a man. A man Lupin immediately recognized as his best friend.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?"

"He's back, Remus," Sirius gasped. "Voldemort's returned."

"What?" Lupin asked as a horrified expression spread across his face. "When? How?"

Sirius held up a hand. "Let's sit down and I'll explain it all."

The two wizards left the kitchen and entered the living room. Lupin grabbed two glasses and a bottle of Firewhisky."I think this situation calls for a few shots, don't you?" he said in response to Sirius's raised eyebrow. Lupin sat down next to his friend, poured two shots, then said, "Now explain what happened."

Sirius took his shot then launched into an explanation. Four shots later, he was done. Lupin sat there stony faced. Finally, he said, "So, we're to alert the old crowd. Arabella, Mundungus, Dedalus, Sturgis, Elphias, and Mad-Eye. I think that's all who's left. Everyone else is at Hogwarts. Dumbledore will get them."

Sirius looked shocked. "That's it? That's all who's left? Damn! I didn't even realise we lost so many."

"We're going to have to have a recruitment fair," Lupin said darkly.

"Actually, Dumbledore's already recruited Molly, Arthur, and Bill Weasley. I'm sure that some of their other older children will join as well."

"Perhaps Arthur can recruit from inside the Ministry."

"Actually he won't be able to. I didn't tell you the worst part of it yet." Sirius then proceeded to tell Lupin the Minister for Magic's position on Voldemort's return.

Lupin sighed. "It's official, then."

"What is?"

"My position that Fudge is a moron."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "You really don't like the Ministry on a whole, do you?"

"For obvious reasons. Do you?" Lupin shot back. "Mister I-Had-No-Trial-And-Went-Straight-To-Azkaban-Thanks-To-The-Ministry Black."

"Touché, Remus." Sirius poured two more shots and then raised his glass. "To the Minister for Magic, let's hope we're both around when he realises he was wrong."

Both Lupin and Sirius grinned as they toasted.

After a few more shots, Lupin fell asleep on the couch. Sirius looked down fondly at his best friend and then muttered, "Lightweight."

He pushed open the kitchen door and sat down at the table. Picking up one of the papers that Lupin had been correcting, he began to read. "'How the Romans Still Affect Modern-Day Britain'. Sounds like a prize-winner."

He jumped as there was a burst of flame. It extinguished itself and in its place left a single phoenix feather. Sirius immediately recognised the feather and bolted back into the living room hollering Lupin's name at the top of his lungs.

"Get up, Moony! Dumbledore's on his way!"

"I'm up," Lupin mumbled.

"Good. Then answer this for me: How do the Romans still affect modern-day Britain?"

"Come again?"

"The essay you were correcting. How do the Romans still affect modern-day Britain?"

"Engineering, architecture…wait. I set the essay; I know what it's about. Why are you asking me?" Lupin asked him, confused.

"Just curious. And I wanted to make sure you were awake." Sirius grinned at the annoyed look Lupin shot him. Both wizards then turned as three knocks sounded at the front door. Lupin removed his wand from inside his robes.

"I need a damned wand," Sirius muttered.

Lupin chuckled as he opened the door. "Good evening, Headmaster."

Albus Dumbledore nodded grimly at both men, who were startled to see how much older he looked. "I've told you to call me Albus, Remus. Several times, actually."

"Sorry, sir. Old habits die hard, I guess," Lupin murmured, putting away his wand.

Sirius snickered at Lupin and then asked, "How's Harry?" as the Headmaster seated himself on the couch.

Dumbledore looked up from pouring himself a shot of Firewhisky. "He's still in the hospital wing. He'll be there for a couple of days. Poppy gave him another Sleeping Draught right before I left."

"How are the Diggorys?" Lupin asked.

"As well as can be expected. Amos is taking it very hard. Eleanor is taking it a bit better. She's just…glad to at least have Cedric's body. Pomona is with them."

"Did you contact Arthur Weasley?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Arthur will begin to contact those in the Ministry he knows he can trust completely tomorrow. He gave me a few names. Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"He's an Auror," Lupin said. "A high-ranking one."

"Yes, he is. Nymphadora Tonks is another Auror, although junior. Arthur's known her since she was eleven. She was best friends with his second son, Charlie. Arthur's sure that Charlie will want to join as well. If he does, I'll have him start trying to recruit in Romania. The dragon compound has a mixture of wizards from many different nations."

"Tonks?" Sirius, who had started at the surname, asked. "Andromeda's girl?"

"Yes. You are cousins, I believe," Dumbledore asked.

"Once removed," Sirius said distractedly. "Last time I saw Nymphadora was at her…eighth birthday party. Andi had her in frilly pink dress robes with her hair done in braids. Nymphadora was not amused." Sirius smiled at the memory. "She's an Auror now? Very impressive."

"Yes it is," Lupin agreed. "Kingsley, Nymphadora, and Charlie. Can you think of anyone else, sir?"

"I believe I can count on Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance as well. Both ladies are highly talented witches," Dumbledore said. "Now I have to think of a place that can be used as a Headquarters."

"You can use the Manor," Lupin offered immediately.

"I have an even better idea," Sirius said. "You can have my family home. That place has every spell and ward know to wizard kind on it. A perfect headquarters."

"You hate that place," Lupin pointed out.

"Yes, I do. However, my mother's deceased now, so it's mine. I haven't been back there since I was 16; It's the Order's if you want it, sir."

"Excellent, thank you. I shall alert the others. I, of course, have already alerted the Order members that are also Hogwarts staff. I want you two to head to…" Dumbledore looked at Sirius for a prompt.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London," he supplied.

"I want you two to check the house out. I want no surprises. We shall have our first official Order meeting some time next week after term ends, if all is well. Sirius, I plan to add the Fidelius Charm on the house. I shall be the Secret-Keeper for the Order."

"I wonder if Kreacher is still alive," Sirius pondered aloud.

"Kreacher?" Dumbledore asked.

"My family's house-elf. Nasty little bugger, he is. Kreacher's not going to want to obey to me since my mother disowned me. However, he'll have to. His lifelong dream is to have his head mounted on the wall next to his mother when he dies."

"An admirable ambition," Lupin told Sirius. They two men exchanged glances and then burst out laughing.

Dumbledore smiled at their camaraderie. Standing up, he said, "I'm off now. Back to Hogwarts. Do you have any students tomorrow, Remus?"

"None scheduled. I'll inform each of them that I won't be available anymore. However, I'll have to give their parents time to find another tutor."

"Naturally," Dumbledore told him. "Very good. Remus, report to me when you have completed your sweep of Grimmauld Place. Good night, gentlemen."

"Good night, Headmaster." Sirius and Lupin escorted Dumbledore to the front door.

"Albus, please, you two, or I'll have to put you both in detention," Dumbledore said.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. Lupin smiled, and then said, "That wouldn't be anything new for Sirius."

The Headmaster chuckled as they reached the Manor's Apparition Point. "No, it wouldn't be, would it?" With a twinkle in his eye, he Disapparated.

Lupin and Sirius exchanged glances and then burst out laughing. They both knew times were going to get tough, but they still had each other.

TBC


	2. The Headmaster and the Deputy

Rating, Summary, and Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Two - McGonagall and Dumbledore

A sudden tapping at his Tower window made Dumbledore look up from his reading. There, in the late-July sun, was the barn owl that belonged to Lupin Manor. With a speed that belied his years, the Headmaster strode to the window, removed the scroll from the owl's leg, and resumed his seat at his desk. He opened the scroll of parchment and read:

"Sir,

The house is now ours.

It put up quite a fight! We won, much to my mother's dismay.

S & R"

The Order of the Phoenix now had a headquarters. Dumbledore had sent Lupin and Sirius to check out the house the previous week. The two wizards had spent the week preparing the house for the Order meeting. He could picture Sirius taking the parchment from Lupin and adding his own two Knuts worth.

The Headmaster took a fresh piece of parchment and quickly wrote a response to Sirius and Lupin. He tossed the owl a treat and then attached the letter. Hooting its thanks, the bird spread its wings and set off for home.

Dumbledore left the Headmaster's Tower and made his way down to Professor McGonagall's office without passing another person. He felt a twinge of sadness as he made his way through the empty halls to McGonagall's office. He loved the energy, the laughter, even the mischief the students brought to Hogwarts. Without them, the castle somehow seemed less alive. He rapped lightly on her door. She called for him to enter.

Dumbledore smiled at his Transfiguration professor. "Minerva, the Order meeting is tonight at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. Yes, the ancestral home of the Black family," he said in answer to her questioning look. He then took the seat in front of her desk.

"So, am I to assume that Sirius was indeed innocent?" she asked, putting her quill down. "What happened?"

"Yes, he is innocent. Sirius and James decided at the last minute to change Secret-Keepers."

"From Sirius…to Peter," Minerva said.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered simply.

"It was Peter, not Sirius, who betrayed the Potters. Oh my God." She removed her spectacles and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Dumbledore leaned across the desk and took her hand. "Sirius confronted Peter, not the other way. I know it is a lot to take in. You do understand why I didn't tell you last year."

"Of course, Albus. The fewer who knew, the better. Sirius will be there tonight?"

"Yes. He has been on the run for last two years. He went overseas, but came back when Harry's name was pulled from the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore paused. "Remus had a hard time telling me this, but James, Peter, and Sirius managed in their fifth year to become illegal Animagi."

"Illegal Animagi?"

"They used to accompany him during full moons."

"They did what?" She stood quickly and then sat back down. "That large black dog that was with Harry last week! That was Sirius. And that's how Peter got away."

"Yes, it was. And yes, it is." Dumbledore patted her hand again.

"Oh my God," Minerva repeated.

"They both will be there tonight, Sirius and Remus, you can yell at them then," Dumbledore told her. She smiled. "Arthur and Molly Weasley immediately agreed to join the Order. Arthur's position in Ministry will likely be very helpful to us, as he will be able to recruit others. He has already spoken to Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. Their sons Bill and Charlie also agreed to join. Bill is well connected with the goblins, and Charlie can recruit at the dragon compound. I've also spoken to Emmeline Vance, and Hestia Jones. Oh, and Severus will be joining us. Hagrid will be staying here to watch over the school."

"Severus…interesting. Two Aurors are wonderful. Nymphadora Tonks. She was a natural at Transfiguration. On her very first day of class, she morphed in to me. I had to try my hardest not to laugh. Quite the clumsy one, too, if I recall correctly. If I had a Galleon for the number of times Severus fussed about her knocking over a cauldron or something."

"You taught her everything she knows," Dumbledore said.

"Well, I just taught her how to control her abilities," Minerva said, her cheeks turning pink. "Kingsley was good at Muggle Studies, if I remember correctly."

Dumbledore nodded his agreement. "Yes, he was."

"What about Percy Weasley? He's of age and works at the Ministry as well."

"Percy has taken the same position as the Minister. He and Arthur had a big fight and he moved out. He hasn't spoken to his family in a week."

"Percy was always ambitious, but to walk out on his family." Minerva frowned.

"I know. We all need to band together in these troubled times. Now, I am off to cast the Fidelius Charm on Grimmauld Place. Then I'm going to the Burrow. The meeting is at 7 PM." Dumbledore stood. He reached in his robes and handed McGonagall a scrap of parchment. "You and Severus will need that once the Charm is cast. I'll see you tonight."

Dumbledore let himself out of her office. After the door had closed, McGonagall unrolled the scroll and read:

"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London."

Sirius stood staring at his mother's portrait. Lupin had just let Dumbledore in, so she was screaming at the top of her lungs. They had not managed to warn him in time to keep quite. Sirius had spent a week trying to get her down, but there had to be a Permanent Sticking Charm on her portrait or something.

"Are you going to shut her curtains?" Lupin asked him, coming up the kitchen stairs and entering the hallway. "The Headmaster is downstairs. He's beginning the incantation now."

"Sorry. Help me out, Moony." Sirius glared at his mother one last time before he and Lupin wrestled the curtains in front of her portrait closed. "Stupid old hag," he muttered once they were closed.

"She's your mother, Sirius," Lupin said.

"You have no idea what it was like growing up here. No idea. I hate being back here. Hate it."

Lupin didn't comment. He could see that his friend was extremely upset. Both men gasped as they felt the house jolt. They both knew that Dumbledore was through casting the Fidelius Charm.

"It is done," Dumbledore said as he came up the stairs. He handed both men a scrap of parchment. On each were the same words as on the parchment he had given to McGonagall earlier that day. "You will both need that to re-enter this house now. Sirius, I don't want you going out unless it's an emergency. According to the Ministry, you're still a wanted criminal." He paused as Sirius rolled his eyes. Lupin frowned at his friend. "I am on my way to the Burrow now. I shall return with the Weasleys. Minerva and Severus--"

Sirius kicked the wall beneath his mother's portrait. Lupin's frown deepened.

"Please remember you two are on the same side now. Minerva and Severus will be here at 7 PM. I'm heading to Arabella's first, that's where everyone else is meeting. Then I will bring Kingsley, Arthur, and Nymphadora."

"Yes, sir," both men said.

Dumbledore nodded at both of them. He then opened the front door and left.

"Let's get you settled in, Moony," Sirius said before Lupin could say anything to him. "You can have my brother's bedroom. That should get Mum's knickers in a twist, a werewolf sleeping in the good son's room."

Lupin sighed as Sirius bounded up the stairs. A moment later, he followed.

TBC


	3. The Old and the New Order

Rating, Summary, and Disclaimer: See Prologue

Chapter Notes: Meetings and Reunions (hence the title of the fic) of the Order. The Weasley kids move in next chapter. If anything, Remus can get a job as a door attendant. When Nymph meets Wolf. Actually, when Nymph trips into Wolf. Squee at LT'ness!

Thanks for the reviews! Thanks to MissSophia for beta'ing!

Chapter Three- The Old and the New Order

Lupin heard Sirius let out a string of swears as the doorbell rang at precisely 7:01 PM. A few seconds later, the curtains to Sirius's mother's portrait flew open, and she began to scream.

He stuck his head out of the doorway of his new bedroom and said to Sirius as he ran past, "Tell them not to ring the doorbell."

"You think, Moony?" Sirius said, sounding exasperated. "Get out here and help me with her."

Lupin grinned at him and sauntered down the stairs. Mrs Black saw him and began to scream obscenities about Dark creatures and half-breeds. Together, the two men wrestled her curtains back in place.

"I'd take being called 'Dark creature' and 'half-breed' over 'abomination' and 'shame of my flesh' any day," Sirius said as he straightened out the curtains and brushed the dust from his hands.

Lupin shot him a dark look over his shoulder and then went and opened the door. On the doorstep were McGonagall and Snape.

"Remus," McGonagall said warmly, hugging him as she entered the house.

"Lupin," Snape nodded at him, took one look at Sirius, and then headed further into the house.

"The meeting's downstairs," Sirius called.

Snape took a right, heading into the basement kitchen.

"Good boy, Padfoot," Lupin said. He was relieved that Sirius hadn't started with anything. However, Sirius wasn't listening, he was staring at McGonagall.

"Oh, Sirius," McGonagall began.

Sirius ran down the last two steps and pulled her into a hug. "Hello, Professor," he said, sounding hoarse.

McGonagall took his face in her hands. "You look terrible," she said. There were tears streaming down her face.

"That's what twelve years in prison will do to a soul," Sirius joked flatly. She choked on a laugh. He grinned at her.

"It's not funny!" she told him, trying to hold back another laugh.

All three of them jumped as the doorbell rang. Mrs Black's portrait flew open, and she began screaming again.

"Professor, meet my dear old mum." McGonagall stared at the portrait with a look of horror on her face.

"It's time you called me Minerva," she told her former pupil. "Remus, answer the door. Sirius, you and I shall close these curtains, and then I would like a cup of tea. You," she said, turning towards Mrs Black,"be quiet!"

"Figures you could silence her," Sirius muttered as his mother fell silent. He and McGonagall pulled the curtains closed again.

"The door, Remus. Sirius, your arm," McGonagall ordered. Both men jumped to comply.

Lupin opened the door as Sirius offered McGonagall his arm and walked her down the hallway. Sirius grinned at him over his shoulder. Shaking his head, Lupin turned back towards the door. On the doorstep were Molly and Bill Weasley. He could identify them by their red hair.

"Professor Lupin?" Molly asked timidly.

"Yes. You must be Mrs Weasley. Please, come in." Lupin stood back so they could enter. "Sorry I took so long to answer. We had to quiet Mrs Black." He waved towards the curtained portrait.

Molly glanced towards the portrait and then back at Lupin. He sighed. "It's okay. I don't bite in human form." Molly blushed. "It's fine," he told her, as she went to apologize.

Bill grinned. He stuck his hand out to shake Lupin's. "I've heard a lot of great stuff about you from my brothers and sister. Professor Dumbledore has Apparated to Mrs Figg's. They should be here any minute. Who's here already?"

"Minerva, Severus, and Sirius are down in the kitchen. Sirius is making tea. I do hope you ate, as neither of us are great cooks. We've been relying on take-away."

"Now you've said it," Bill said as Molly bustled towards the kitchen. "She'll have a five-course meal whipped up in no time." He laughed at Lupin's moan of pleasure.

The doorbell ran again. Right on cue, Mrs Black's curtains flew open and she began screaming. Bill hurried to silence her as Lupin wrenched open the door.

"Evening, all." He smiled brightly as Mrs Black's screams were muffled. On the doorstep were the remaining members of the original Order of the Phoenix, Emmeline Vance, and Hestia Jones. "You've all been informed about Sirius, correct?"

"Where is he?" Arabella asked. "I owe that man an apology."

"We all do," Moody said gruffly.

"He's in the kitchen downstairs. First door on the right. Bill can show you."

As the group walked away (Emmeline and Hestia wide eyed), Lupin overheard Moody telling the others, "Dumbledore's gone to met Arthur Weasley and the two Aurors. Wish I could be there when he tells them that Black's innocent and that they're headed to his house for tea."

Lupin was still chuckling as three more knocks sounded at the front door. Opening the door for the third time, Lupin saw Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley (who, like Bill and Molly, was easily identifiable by his red hair), and a witch and wizard, both in Auror robes and uniforms.

"Everyone's here, Remus?" Dumbledore asked as he entered.

"Yes, sir. They are all downstairs. Mr Weasley, I believe your wife has taken over the kitchen. "He smiled at Arthur's sigh.

"Call me Arthur and I shall call you Remus. My children are still singing your praises. Best Defence teacher they've had."

Lupin turned around as the witch gasped. She went wide eyed and tripped over the umbrella stand, pitching headfirst into him. He caught her easily, before she could make enough noise to wake Mrs Black, and set her back on her feet, holding her hand to steady her. "Nymphadora Tonks, I presume," he said with a smile.

She blushed. "Yes. And you're Remus Lupin."

"Yes, I am," he said, waiting for her outburst. It never came. She finally let go of his hand and stood watching him.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt." The wizard introduced himself. Dumbledore stood off to the side, beaming.

"Moony, old man, what's taking so long?" Sirius called as he ran up the stairs. "Oh," he said as he came to a stop and took in the Aurors in their robes and uniforms. "It's my worst nightmare."

Shacklebolt and Tonks exchanged glances and then burst out laughing. Dumbledore joined them. Lupin shook his head at his friend.

"What?" Sirius asked, pretending to look innocent. "Nymphadora Tonks, I haven't seen you since you were eight. Look at you, all grown up. And an Auror to boot. Andi must be so proud."

"Don't call me Nymphadora and we'll get along just fine. It's just Tonks."

"Fine, just Tonks. We shall catch up after the meeting. Shacklebolt, aren't you in charge of my capture?"

"Yes, I am. I do believe that you will be spotted in Hawaii tomorrow." Shacklebolt grinned at Sirius.

"I hear it's lovely there this time of year." Sirius grinned back. The two wizards walked off towards the kitchen, plotting the different locations of Sirius's sightings.

"Nymphadora." Dumbledore gestured that she should precede him.

"After you, sir," she smiled. Dumbledore nodded and followed behind Shacklebolt and Sirius.

"I thought it was just Tonks," Lupin asked.

"The Headmaster is on the short list of people who can call me by my given name without getting hexed."

"I think Nymphadora is a lovely name," Lupin told her.

She blushed again. "It's horrible. What's with yours?"

He raised an eyebrow. "My Muggle-born mother thought it would be cute to name me Remus, since my surname was Lupin. She was a mess after I was bitten-"

"Because you really were a wolf." Tonks finished for him. "I bet she was."

"Nice hair colour, by the way," he commented, to change the subject (although for some reason it wasn't bothering him to talk about himself with her). "Goes well with your uniform."

"Oh," Tonks said, touching a short pink spike. "It's pink to annoy Scrimgeour." She scrunched up her eyes as if trying to remember something. Her hair turned black and grew shoulder length almost instantaneously.

"You're a Metamorphmagus," Lupin said. "And you look like Sirius."

"I'm impressed, Remus. Most people just gape at me, but you got it on the first try. Yes, I suppose I do look like Sirius. We are some sort of relation." She grinned at him. "Damnit, we'll be the last ones downstairs."

"It's okay," he said, offering her his arm. "We can blame it on me playing doorman."

He smiled as she giggled. Arm in arm, they headed off towards the kitchen.

TBC


	4. The Order of the Phoenix

Rating, Summary, and Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Author's Note: By request, I wrote out the first meeting of the recalled Order. Then I stirred in some Sirius/Snape (NOT like that!). Then I mixed in a little R/T (I had to!) I'm trying hard to work on my PoV problems (omniscient and 'telling, not showing'), so I picked Tonks to 'narrate' the chapter.

Since it took so long to update, you get two chapters in one night. Leave a review for both, hinthint!

Chapter Four- The Order of the Phoenix

Tonks looked around as she and Lupin entered the basement kitchen. Molly was at the stove, where the contents of several pots and pans were already boiling away. There was a white sauce pouring from the tip of her wand into one of them. Sirius was watching her with an almost canine look of adoration on his face. Hestia was cutting bread, while Emmeline was making tea.

McGonagall and Dumbledore, who had been sitting in one corner talking quietly, both looked up and smiled at her. Moody, whom she had met around the office during training, grunted by way of greeting and took a swig from his hip flask. Snape was sitting in a corner, alone, glaring at the back of Sirius' head. Mundungus Fletcher was sitting in the opposite corner, smoking a pipe. Everyone else was busy looking at a map of a building that she recognised as the Ministry that Kingsley had taken from work.

"Nice of you to join us finally, Miss Tonks," Snape drawled, diverting his attention from Sirius to her. She was annoyed that though she had left school five years ago, her old Potions professor still had the ability to make her feel like a child. "Now, there are two seats left. You can either sit by me—" he motioned at the empty chair next to him and then continued, "or you can sit by the werewolf." He gestured at Lupin, who had taken a seat next to Sirius.

Everyone in the kitchen fell silent. Molly turned around from the stove, not realising her wand was now pouring sauce all over the floor. Dumbledore and McGonagall frowned at Snape. While everyone already knew, that Lupin was a werewolf, it was a bit over the top, not to mention rude, for Snape to mention it in that way.

"Or perhaps you'd prefer to sit next to your convict cousin?" he drawled on, ignoring everyone's stares. Sirius stood, but was pulled back down by Lupin. He went to say something, but Lupin silenced him with a look.

Tonks glared at Snape. Feeling protective towards Lupin, who had not commented in his own defence, she suddenly felt like she actually was a fully trained Auror and not a schoolgirl.

"Well, let me see, Severus." She paused as he grimaced at her use of his first name. "I can either sit next to your greasy self. Or, on the other hand, I can sit next to my cousin and his friend. Let me think." She cocked her head to one side, pretending to mull things over, and then said, "I'll take Sirius and Remus." With those words, she stalked over to the empty chair next to Lupin, sat down, and offered him a smile. He didn't return it, looking very pensive instead. To lighten the moment, she said, "Oh, and Molly, your wand is still pouring sauce." She grinned as Molly yelped, and then she winked at Sirius, who was grinning at her. Bill went to help his mother Vanish the mess.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and everyone turned their attention to him. "Well, now that everyone has a seat and dinner has been cleaned up off the floor, I suppose we should begin the meeting."

Tonks watched Sirius glare at Snape, who glared back. Lupin sighed at them. She wondered where the hostility between the three men came from. All she knew was that Lupin and Snape had been colleagues a few years back, and Sirius had been in Azkaban for twelve years. Mentally shrugging, she glared at Snape as well and then turned her attention to Dumbledore.

"Now, we all know why we are here. Lord Voldemort has returned. Now, many of you are wondering how. You are also wondering why the Ministry is denying this-"

"Because Fudge is an idiot," Tonks said, and then blushed as she realised she had said it aloud and that she had interrupted the Headmaster. She caught another grin from Sirius and returned it.

"Not quite how I'd put it, Nymphadora, but…yes," Dumbledore replied, smiling. He quickly explained how Voldemort had returned to a mortal body. "Now, Harry did the one thing that Voldemort didn't want to happen: He told me about Voldemort's return. Voldemort wanted his return to be kept quiet. He will get his way with regard to the Ministry, but not with us." Dumbledore paused. "Severus has already returned to Voldemort's side." Dumbledore paused again as everyone turned to look at Snape, who ignored them. "He is putting his own life at risk to spy for us." Dumbledore paused for a third time at the loud sigh that came from Sirius' direction and then continued as Lupin hushed Sirius. "I will also be assigning people to watch Privet Drive while Harry is there. I want number four watched for his protection and his own good. If something happens, one of us will be there."

Snape sneered. "I wouldn't put it past Potter to do something reckless, he's just like his father was. And, might I add, not too different from you, Black."

Tonks jumped slightly as Sirius pushed back his chair and stood again. Snape stood as well. She could feel the enmity radiating off both men. Lupin once again tried to pull Sirius back down while murmuring, "Not now," but Sirius shook him off.

"Listen here, Snivellus. You can go after me. You can even go after Remus. But leave James and Harry out of this," he barked out.

Snape started to reply, but Professor McGonagall sent him her trademark 'over the spectacles' look that cowed even the bravest of wizards. Dumbledore cleared his throat and shot the two men a pointed look. Both Sirius and Snape glared at each other again and then resumed their seats. Snape sat back with a bitter look in his eye. Sirius and Lupin then whispered quietly to each other for a few moments.

Tonks made a mental note to ask what that was all about. She knew Harry's story; who in the wizarding world didn't? She just hadn't appreciated what Sirius' 'betrayal' had really meant until his comment to Snape. Sirius and James had been best friends. She shivered at the thought of Charlie, her best friend, betraying her like that—or worse, his having been framed for not doing so. Then she glanced up as she heard her horrid given name spoken as Dumbledore introduced the new members to the Order.

"Nasty little half-blood mutant." Tonks looked at Dumbledore in shock. He was looking down, frowning.

"Kreacher! Get out of the kitchen!" She looked over at Sirius, who was pointing. Following his gaze, she saw the oldest, ugliest house-elf she'd ever seen, wearing nothing but a dirty loincloth.

"Kreacher must obey Master, though Master is an ungrateful brat who broke my Mistress' heart. Master is friends with the half-breed and has let the mutant, the Mudbloods, and the blood traitors into the noble house of Black," the house-elf muttered loudly, bowing to Sirius while glaring at the floor.

"Out of the kitchen," Sirius bellowed, standing up and moving over to where the house-elf was. Tonks held her breath as he went to kick the elf physically from the room, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Sirius," the Headmaster said sharply. "Please try to be nice to Kreacher. He lives in the headquarters of the Order. He will be exposed to our secrets. Try to be nice."

Sirius paused and then said to Kreacher through clenched teeth, "Get out of the kitchen…now."

The house-elf stood straight. He glared at Tonks and Lupin, then around the kitchen at the other Order members, and then bowed again to Sirius. Muttering loudly, he turned and headed out of the kitchen.

Sirius sighed then sat back down next to Tonks. "Sorry about that." She offered him a smile then rolled her eyes. "That's a girl; don't let the little…git get to you."

Dumbledore stood up. "On that note, I believe that we shall end the meeting. Please discuss among yourselves and set up a schedule where you could be free to do guard duty for a few hours each night. What we will be guarding could be used as a weapon if Voldemort ever got his hands on it."

"What are we-" Sirius began to ask, but was hushed by McGonagall. Dumbledore looked over at him and smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Not quite yet, Mr Black, but soon," he said. "Now, goodnight everyone. Minerva, Severus, are you both coming back to Hogwarts?" He quickly crossed the kitchen and left, McGonagall and Snape in his wake.

Tonks was a bit taken aback at the meeting's abrupt ending. She looked over at Lupin and was surprised to see that he was looking at her. She blushed and then turned to Sirius. "Hey, I had planned for the meeting to last a bit longer. Mind if I hang out here for a while?"

"The more, the merrier," he said. "It's just me and Remus here."

"Wonderful!" Tonks smiled at them both. "I should go give Molly a proper hello first. I haven't seen her since I left Hogwarts and Charlie ran off to Romania. Speaking of Charlie, I haven't gotten a letter from him in while; I'll have to send him a Howler." With that, she ran over to Molly and gave her a big hug.

"It's good to see you, Tonks, dear," Molly told her as she returned the hug. "We had a letter from Charlie the other day, asking Arthur if he'd seen you about the office."

"Really? I haven't heard from him in months. I just told Sirius I'm sending him a Howler." Tonks laughed as Molly smiled.

"It's good to see you, dear," Molly repeated. "Do send Charlie a Howler, he barely writes to us. We have to get going as well. We left Fred and George in charge at home. I hope that it will be standing when we get back. Everything's cooked, enjoy. We'll catch up next meeting."

Tonks watched as the Weasleys and the other Order members gathered their belongings and left the kitchen. Lupin made Sirius escort them out.

Tonks smiled at Lupin and sat down next to him. "You okay? About the werewolf comment, I mean?"

"I'm used to it," he replied.

"It's Snape, what do you expect?"

"I guess," he said.

"No, I know!"

He laughed.

"I do believe this is going to be the beginning of a great friendship, Remus."

"So do I, Nymphadora, so do I."

They were chatting away when Sirius finally returned to the kitchen.

TBC


	5. Metamorphmagus, Werewolf, and Animagus

Rating, Summary, and Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Note: This is mostly the Lupin and Tonks Show chapter (with Sirius as a guest star). They are my favourite HP 'ship. The Weasleys move in next chapter, a reunion with Professor Lupin and meeting Sirius Black.

Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up. My beta started classes again. New chapter soon, I promise!

Chapter Five- Metamorphmagus, Werewolf, and Animagus

Sirius was concentrating on not tipping over backwards as he balanced his chair on its rear two legs. The Order meeting was over and everyone had left except for Lupin and Tonks. He grinned at his young cousin, who was chatting away to his best friend. With her black hair and dark eyes, she looked just like Sirius.

Noting the dazed look in Lupin's eyes, his smile broadened. It was either that Lupin he had no idea what to make of Tonks or he was infatuated. Sirius was leaning towards the latter.

"So, Moony, what do you think of the Weasleys moving in? Ready for all those kids? I can't believe they have seven."

"There are only four children moving in, and I've taught all of them. They're good kids, though the oldest two are 17. They are not kids. Quite a pair of toublemakers, they could—" Lupin noticed Tonks' expression and paused. "Are you all right, Nymphadora?"

Tonks had a look of horror on her heart-shaped face. "What did you call him?" she demanded of her cousin.

"Call who? What?" Sirius looked confused. He landed his chair on all four legs. "Oh…you mean Moony?"

"That's horrible!" Tonks stood up, pushing her chair back. Her dark eyes were glittering dangerously at him." Remus, you let him call you that?" she asked.

Lupin and Sirius exchanged glances. "Of course I do. He's been calling me that for years, since school," Lupin told her. "It's okay, Nymphadora."

Tonks glared at Sirius one last time and then resumed her seat. "All right then." Suddenly, Tonks' expression transformed into a sunny smile. "Tea?" she asked him sweetly

Sirius was shocked at her passionate defence of Lupin. He was also surprised that she could change emotions so quickly. _Women, _he thought to himself. "Tea will be fine, Tonks," he said aloud.

Tonks bustled over to the stove and began to prepare tea. With a small, but perplexed, smile on his face, Sirius watched Lupin watch her. Sirius thought he might have an inkling about what was going on in Remus's head. He was sure it had been years since someone had defended Remus as Tonks had. He then realized that Lupin had called her 'Nymphadora', not 'Tonks', twice, and she had not corrected him. He decided to test a theory.

"I take my tea black, Nymphadora," he called over to her.

Without turning around, she responded, "You call me that again, and I swear, head of the family or not, I'll hex you into next week."

"Head of the family…I suppose I am, huh?" He grinned at Lupin, who shook his head in amusement. Leaning in closer, Sirius whispered to Lupin, "I noticed _you _can call her Nymphadora."

Lupin glared at him. "We just met a few hours ago, Sirius. Don't get any ideas."

"Ideas? I think she's perfect for you." Sirius grinned at the look on Lupin's face. Sirius tilted back his chair back again and began to whistle.

"Sirius, no," Lupin said in a warning tone. "Sirius! Are you listening to me?" he asked.

Suddenly, Tonks thumped a teapot down in front of them. Sirius started and toppled over. "How'd you do that?" he demanded from the floor.

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"I didn't hear you come up. Shut it, Moony," he told Lupin, who was laughing.

"I am a fully trained Auror."

"You're a klutz. You've been here for only two hours and yet you've managed to trip over the umbrella stand, break a glass, and spill your butterbeer all over yourself and Remus." He righted his chair and sat back down, poking Lupin, who was still laughing.

"I apologized to Remus for that! For your information, I passed Stealth and Tracking, thank you very much. I had to study really hard, but I did it. Thank God, I didn't have to worry about Concealment and Disguise," she said as she morphed her hair back to bubblegum pink.

"Cool!" Sirius exclaimed. "How'd you do that?"

Tonks shot Lupin a look. "She's a Metamorphmagus," he explained.

"Right, I'd forgotten. So you'd know all about transformations, huh? Ouch, that hurt," Sirius told Lupin, who had poked him, likely trying to get him to be quiet.

"Yes, I do." She sighed. "Will you two stop?" Sirius had poked Lupin back. "Honestly, how old are you two?"

"Thirty-five," Sirius answered in a cheeky tone. "Though Moony's a few months older than me."

Tonks looked thoughtful. "You two are thirteen years older than me, yet I feel like the only adult in the room right now."

Lupin and Sirius exchanged glances again, looked at Tonks (who had an annoyed expression on her face) and back at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"See what I mean?" Tonks muttered loudly enough for them to hear, which just made them laugh louder.

Two weeks later, Tonks was once again standing on the doorstep of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. She had been at the house practically every night since that first meeting of the Order.

She stood there with her wand raised as if to open the door, trying to convince herself that she was not there to see a certain werewolf. No, she was there to keep her cousin company. Sirius had not been out of the house for two weeks, and he was starting to get cabin fever.

Tonks started as the front door was wrenched open before she had a chance to knock. In the doorway stood Lupin. "Good evening, Nymphadora. I'm headed for take-away, care to join me?"

"Wotcher, Remus. I was just about to knock when you opened the door. Where'd you get the dog from?" she asked, as a large black dog nudged Lupin aside and smiled (_smiled!_) up at her.

"No, Padfoot. Dumbledore says that you're to stay inside," Lupin sighed as the dog whined.

"Padfoot…Dumbledore? Is that…Sirius?" Tonks gasped. The dog barked happily. "I had heard how you escaped, my God."

Lupin sighed. "You can't go…." He trailed off as the dog turned around and went back inside.

"Guess he figured that out." Tonks smiled at Lupin.

However, in a matter of seconds, the dog was back, this time with a leash in his mouth. He nudged Lupin aside again and went straight for Tonks. He sat back on his haunches and smiled at her again.

"No," Tonks told him firmly. He whined and then looked at Lupin, who shook his head no.

The dog shot both them an unmistakably reproachful look and then re-entered the house. "We'll be back in just a few minutes," Tonks called. She then gasped as the dog growled at her.

"He's just sulking," Lupin reassured her, pulling the front door firmly closed. We will need to talk to Dumbledore. Sirius can't stay inside forever."

Tonks looked over her shoulder at where the house was supposed to be, now hidden by its magic, as they walked away. "No, he can't," she agreed. "Maybe we can take him someplace in the country."

"Perhaps," Lupin said. "However, the Weasleys move in tomorrow, so there will be people—well, besides us—to entertain him. Then Harry will be along in a bit as well. He'll keep Sirius occupied."

"So, this is our last night of take-away. Molly's back tomorrow. You boys will be eating a five-course meal tomorrow night."

"You're not coming by?" Lupin asked, taking her arm as the crossed the street. Was it her imagination, or did he sound disappointed?

Her heart skipped a beat as he drew her even closer as a car cut around them. "I'll try, but with work and all…It's been getting busy. They're sending the Aurors to check every tiny little thing now. You know, with the Ministry denying everything, they're just making sure it's really not Voldemort."

"Well, Sirius definitely can't leave the house if the Ministry has Aurors out and about everyday. Ah, we're here."

"Oh, Italian, yummy," Tonks said happily as they entered the restaurant.

They made their way home quickly to keep the food warm. Lupin tapped the front door with his wand. It opened to him.

"Sirius?" Tonks called. "We're back. And we come bearing food."

Silence reigned. She glanced at Lupin, who shrugged. "He might be up feeding Buckbeak. Let me go see. Set the food out in the kitchen."

She nodded and proceeded to trip over the umbrella stand. Lupin caught her and set her on her feet again. "And make sure you don't break anything," he finished.

Lupin smiled as Tonks stuck her tongue out at him and then stalked off towards the kitchen. Lupin glanced up the stairwell. Sighing, he began to climb. On the third floor, he stopped.

"Sirius?" he called down the corridor.

"Feeding Buckbeak," came the answer from the direction of the master bedroom.

Lupin sauntered down the corridor to the master bedroom. He knocked on the door and then, without waiting for an answer, he entered. Inside, lying on the master bed was Buckbeak. Sirius was feeding him dead ferrets. Lupin bowed to the Hippogriff. He knew from experience that when Buckbeak tensed up that the Hippogriff had sensed Lupin was a werewolf, but Buckbeak eventually bowed back.

"Are you done sulking?" Lupin asked Sirius.

"Yeah. I just need to get out of here. Just for ten minutes, even."

"Nymphadora and I are going to speak to Dumbledore. The Aurors are out in full force checking every little report of Dark magic out there, so the Ministry can deny that Voldemort has returned. Kingsley also has them on the lookout for you constantly. But perhaps we can coordinate with him and take you to Lupin Manor for an afternoon."

Sirius' face brightened. "I hope so. This place is starting to drive me insane. It's worse than Azkaban."

Lupin shuddered at the thought of the wizarding prison. "Ouch. We'll definitely talk to the Headmaster."

"I thought the worst of it was over when I escaped. But it seems I've traded one prison for another." Sirius blinked rapidly and then said abruptly, "So, how'd your date go tonight?"

"It was not a date. We went and picked up the take-away together." Lupin glared at him.

"You like her, admit it."

"Of course I like her," Lupin told him, purposefully misinterpreting his words.

"No, you_ like_ her. Admit it. And don't try to change the subject. I'm asking as her cousin, not your friend."

Lupin sighed. He had managed to avoid Sirius' questions regarding Tonks for the past week. "Do I like her?" He smiled. "Define _like_."

Sirius scowled at him and then turned at a noise in the hall. The noise did not repeat itself, and after a few moments, he said, "As in 'Do you want to snog her?' like?"

"Snog her, no." Lupin hid a smile as Sirius sighed in exasperation. "I would kiss her, though. It is much more polite. Will I…?" he paused as both Sirius and the Hippogriff leaned in to hear his response. "If the opportunity ever presented itself…yes."

"Yes!" Sirius yelled, punching the air in glee. "I knew it! The Hippogriff squawked his displeasure. "Sorry, Buckbeak. Calm down, boy!" He paused at another noise. "What was that?" he asked.

Lupin, laughing, told him, "Nothing, you're hearing things. Come on, Sirius, Nymphadora has the food waiting in the kitchen."

Sirius finally managed to calm Buckbeak (with no help from Lupin), and the two wizards left the master bedroom to head towards the kitchen. As they hit the second landing, Sirius said, "I need to wash up. Oh, hello, Tonks." Lupin glared at the knowing sideways glance Sirius shot him as Tonks met them in the corridor.

"Hello, yourself. Are you hungry? Everything's in the kitchen, all ready for you boys. Kreacher came in while I was setting up. I asked for his help, but all he did was mutter stuff about 'half-blood' and 'mutant freak' again and then wander away. Why won't he listen to me? I am part of the Black family, as much as it pains me to admit it." Lupin sniggered, and Tonks smiled at him.

"Thanks, Tonks." Sirius feigned a wounded look. "I have no idea why he won't listen to you. We'll check the family tree later. I have a feeling that since your mother was blasted off; you never made it on there. Therefore, Kreacher doesn't have to listen to you, technically. Why are you up here, anyway?"

"Er." She paused. "Same reason you are."

"Washing up, right. I'm hungry, let's eat." Sirius bounded down the corridor to the bathroom. As they headed down the corridor, Sirius, now finished washing, passed them again, calling, "Hurry up, or I'll eat it all."

"He wouldn't, would he?" Tonks asked Lupin, blushing. He was suddenly acutely aware of how close they were, since the bathroom was so small.

He raised an eyebrow at her blush. "Yes, he would," he replied. There was no way she knew what he had just told Sirius about her, was there?

"Oh, er, then, er, we had better get down there," she stuttered.

"Are you okay, Nymphadora?"

"Er, yeah, I'm fine."

Her response was rather…breathless, and she was blushing even harder. Lupin's eyes narrowed. "Nymphadora?"

"Yes?" she squeaked as they left the bathroom.

"What's wrong?"

"Er, nothing, long day at work."

Lupin's eyes narrowed even more. "Really? You were wide awake when we went to get the take-away just a few minutes ago." He reached for her elbow and stopped her as she began her descent to the ground floor. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she muttered, turning even redder.

"Nymphadora," he said taking her chin with his index finger and raising her face to his. "I've known you only two weeks, but I _know_ you. Something's wrong. Tell me."

"It's nothing. Stop asking me questions," she pleaded.

Lupin looked into her dark eyes. "What's happened? Tell me," he demanded. She was wide eyed. He normally would have left it alone, but something was nudging him to get an answer. "Was it Kreacher calling you a mutant and a half-blood again? If so, you should hear what he calls me."

"No, it wasn't Kreacher. It's just…I fancy someone and… I'm not sure how would I tell him. He's rather…shy."

Lupin's breath hitched up. He knew she was talking about him. She had been the noise in the corridor that Sirius heard. "Shy? It seems like you'll have to take the initiative. Be-"

He was cut off as she pressed her lips to his. She quickly pulled back and muttered, "I'm sorry."

Lupin looked down at her. What had he just told Sirius and Buckbeak—"if the opportunity ever presented itself"? Well, here was the opportunity. "Nymphadora, am I to understand that I am the person you fancy?"

"Yes," she whispered, staring at the ground.

"Good," he said.

Raising her face towards his again, he kissed her gently, but firmly. As she gasped her surprise, he took the opportunity to kiss her opened mouthed. She didn't react at first, but a moment later, she reached up and pulled his head down to hers, and their mouths fused in a very passionate kiss.

Lupin pressed her up against the wall for more leverage. She moaned as he kissed a trail up to her ear and back down to her mouth.

Suddenly, Sirius's voice rang up from the ground level, and they both jumped. "What are you two doing up there? Come on or I really will eat all the food." He stomped back down the stairs. His shouts must have woken up his mother's portrait, for loud complaints about mutants, half-breeds, and blood traitors started echoing up the stairway. "And shut my mother's curtains while you're at it," he called.

Lupin and Tonks glanced at each other and then took off at the same time. Running down the stairs, they fought Mrs Black (who was unsure who to insult more, Lupin or Tonks, so she screamed everything at them) until they finally got her curtains closed. "You don't think he saw us, do you?" Tonks whispered, leaning up against the wall across from Mrs. Black's portrait.

Lupin looked around. "I don't think so," he whispered back. As they made it to the ground floor landing, he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Leaning in, he kissed her again.

After they broke apart, Tonks giggled. "Let's not tell Sirius. See if he can figure it out on his own."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Lupin grinned down at her. "I'm always up for torturing Padfoot. He's been panting to get us together."

"Ugh, don't start with the dog puns." She rolled her eyes. "We'll just have to be sneaky."

Lupin pressed a quick kiss on her lips. "Yes."

"Come on!" hollered Sirius from the kitchen.

"Come on," Lupin said, taking her hand. "I've worked up an appetite." He led her downstairs.

"Oh, the naughty professor. I like him," Tonks whispered.

"He'll come out to play," he grinned wolfishly down at her, and then released her hand.

"Sounds like fun."

"What's fun?" Sirius demanded as they entered the kitchen.

"Nothing," they both replied.

"Whatever. Let's eat, I'm starving." He noted the exchanged glances and grinned. Perhaps later he would get another show just like he got on the first floor landing.

TBC


	6. The Twins and the Marauders

Rating, Summary, and Disclaimer: See Prologue

Chapter Note: I do wonder if Fred and George have ever worked out who the Marauders were/are. (I can so picture the look on their faces when they did/do). Ginny has a serious (giggles at unintended pun) issues with Tom Riddle (You-Know-Who, eep!) and therefore would trust no one associated with him. She needed to be assured that Sirius was truly innocent of betraying the Potters before she could trust him. Damned Tonks and Lupin keep sneaking in bits and bobs of their relationship in each chapter. grin Neither my beta nor I are not sure if "It's on!" is an Americanism or not. Sorry if it is! Long chapter, yeah!

Thanks to my wonderful beta, Miss Sophia "doublehuggles" (She knows why.)

Chapter Six- The Twins and the Marauders

Lupin's eyes popped open early the next morning at a resounding crash from the landing. It was immediately followed by a feminine bellow from the floor below. Groaning, he rolled out of bed. He grabbed a jumper and pulled it on as he wrenched open his bedroom door and then looked down onto the corridor. The Weasleys had arrived.

"Sorry, Professor," a tall redhead boy called up the stairs.

Lupin squinted at the boy. It was either Fred or George. "S'ok…," he muttered. He continued to squint as the boy was joined by his twin. McGonagall had told him how to tell the two apart, but his brain was too befuddled with sleep to remember how.

"George," the boy who had first spoken called up to him, answering his unasked question.

"Right," Lupin muttered. "Welcome to number twelve, Grimmauld Place. As you can see"—he gestured towards the ground floor, where Mrs Black was screaming about blood traitors —"it's a warm and fuzzy place to live."

The twins exchanged glances and then burst out laughing. "We noticed," they said in unison.

Fred grinned at him and asked, "How have you been, Professor?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Great!" He then lowered his voice and whispered, "I didn't know you knew…him."

"Him who?" Lupin asked, confused. He was still half-asleep.

"Him!" Fred whispered urgently. "Sirius Black!"

Lupin looked from one twin to the other. "Oh, him, yeah."

The nearest door opened, and Sirius poked his head out. "'Oh, him, yeah?' Thanks, Remus. What a friend." Fred and George stood gaping at Sirius. Noticing their reactions, he said, "You two okay? No, you're not. I suppose it's not everyday you meet the wizarding world's most wanted convict and escapee."

"Sirius," Lupin said in a warning tone.

"They don't look like they could give us any competition." Sirius cocked his head to the side, as if assessing Fred and George. "Are you sure about them, Remus?"

"Sirius," Lupin began again.

"Oh, we could," said George. Fred nodded his agreement.

"George!" Lupin said.

"We'll see, boys, we'll see." Sirius grinned at Lupin, who sighed.

"Sirius," Lupin said again wearily. He knew from experience that there was no stopping Sirius when he was like this. Why did he even try?

"I think this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, gentlemen," Sirius continued, grinning cockily at a hysterical Fred and George. He bowed to them and then sauntered off down the corridor. A few moments later, they heard Mrs Black screaming again and Sirius' bellowing answer to be quiet.

Lupin sighed again as Fred and George burst out in renewed laugher. "Your bedroom's the third door on the right. I'm going to calm Mrs Black and then go greet your mother. Hey, who let you in?" he asked, suddenly realising that both he and Sirius had been asleep.

"Tonks did. It was weird seeing her in an Auror uniform. All grown up or something," Fred laughed.

"I remember her as Charlie's buddy. I bet there was a lot more to her being his buddy, though." George grinned at Lupin, who forced a smile.

"Third door, boys. Drop off your trunks and then come down to the kitchen," Lupin told them.

"Yes, sir," they both said.

He nodded at the two of them and then headed down the corridor. Tonks had spent the night because she had been too tired to Apparate home. Sirius had put her in the room set aside for Ginny and Hermione. Lupin felt…dismayed at George's joke about Tonks and Charlie. He should have known that someone like him wouldn't have a chance at winning someone like Tonks. They had only exchanged a few kisses. Nonetheless, he felt sadness. He was pondering this as he entered the kitchen. The object of his thoughts was sitting at the table chatting to Ron and Sirius as Molly, her back to everyone, stood at the stove, preparing what looked like a huge breakfast.

"Professor Lupin!" Ron called. "How are you?"

"Hello, Ron." Lupin smiled at him. Lupin then smiled at Tonks, who sent him a sly smile in return. He felt a flutter in his stomach. Taking a seat next to her, he smiled again when Molly set a steaming cup of tea and a full plate of eggs, bacon, and kippers in front of him. "Good morning, Molly."

"Morning, Remus, dear. Eat up. You're too thin. Tonks, you had better get moving. You have to be in the office in a half hour."

"Yes, Mum," Tonks teased.

Molly smiled as she filled Tonks' coffee cup. "We had a letter from Charlie the other day. Seems that Howler you sent him got his attention."

Tonks smirked. "I made sure I mentioned 'sending a letter to his mummy and daddy' at the top of my lungs. There's no way the whole compound didn't hear that!"

"That's just so wrong," Sirius told her as he half-smiled at Ron, who was laughing.

"So wrong, but so funny," Tonks responded cheekily. "I would have paid to see his face."

"I do not want to be around when he comes home," Lupin said.

"Why? Think he stands a chance against me? He's been off chasing dragons for the past five years while I've gone through Auror training." Tonks began to laugh with Ron.

"You would win," Ron choked out and then looked over at the doorway. "Hey, Ginny! Have you settled in? Hermione'll be here soon, so you won't be alone for long." Lupin noted with interest that the tips of Ron's ears went red as he mentioned Hermione's name. Lupin then looked over to see Ginny Weasley standing in the doorway. She was eyeing Sirius as if she didn't know what to make of him.

"What happened that night?" Ginny whispered.

Sirius was solemn as Ginny regarded him warily. Lupin paused, a forkful of eggs halfway to his mouth. Ron and Tonks became sombre immediately. Molly hovered over by the sink, looking as if she were ready to move in at any moment.

Although Lupin knew that Ginny's parents had explained what had happened that Halloween night fourteen years before, he understood that she wanted to hear it from Sirius himself. He knew from McGonagall, who had explained everything to him, how Ginny felt about Voldemort and anyone associated with him, whether by choice or not, especially after what she had gone through in her first year in the Chamber of Secrets.

"It wasn't me, Ginny," Sirius said in a low voice. "I thought it'd be a good idea to change Secret-Keepers at the last minute. We told no one, not even Dumbledore. Who'd suspect pitiful, untalented Peter Pettigrew? Biggest bloody mistake I ever made. It was him, not me. Dirty, weak, pathetic, traitorous…." Sirius trailed off. Lupin knew Sirius had realised how bitter he sounded and how he was trying to be positive in front of the children.

Ginny looked a bit relieved, although sadly so. "I understand," she told him. She sat down at the table next to him and smiled at her mother as she placed a plate in front of her. "Hello, Tonks."

"Wotcher, Ginny. Sorry, but I have to get to work. We'll chat tonight. Sirius, what colour hair do you think would most annoy Scrimgeour?" She grinned at Molly's scolding look.

"Black and shoulder length, of course! With grey eyes." Sirius grinned as Tonks squeezed her eyes shut. Almost instantaneously, her hair and eyes were as he suggested. "Make sure you position yourself by Kingsley's cubicle so he can see the resemblance."

"Just for you Sirius. Shacklebolt'll be so happy with me, but it'd be fun to see Scrimgeour's reaction." Tonks grinned at Molly's tisk. "Remus, can you walk me out so we can discuss that…thing?"

"Take a picture for me, will you," Sirius shouted at Tonks as she and Lupin left the kitchen. Ron and Ginny began to laugh. Molly loudly shushed them.

Lupin smiled at Tonks' laughter as they entered the ground-floor corridor and headed towards the door. "Go back to pink, please, because I can't kiss you when you look like Sirius." She morphed her hair so that it was short, spiky, and pink again and held her face up for a kiss. Before he leaned down, he asked her, "What's between you and Charlie?"

Tonks opened her eyes and regarded him. "Charlie? Huh?"

"Fred and George mentioned that you two were buddies at school. They implied that there was more…."

"Charlie and I are just friends, end of story. "

Yeah. I know I have no right to be…it's not jealous, it's more…I don't know...something."

"You have every right to feel that way. What man wants his girlfriend hanging around another guy?"

Lupin blinked in surprise at her casual use of the word 'girlfriend'. "Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome. Now, kiss me or I'll hex you."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her. Their chaste kiss goodbye became very intense

After they finished their kiss, Lupin whispered, "I'll be here waiting till you return form work. Let's go out tonight. Sirius has Fred and George to entertain him now."

"Okay." She smiled at him.

"Have a nice day at work, Nymphadora."

"Have fun yourself, Remus. I believe Molly is planning to start cleaning the house today." Lupin groaned, and Tonks smirked at him. "I hate kippers by the way, ew. Bye!"

He laughed at her, knowing she tastedhis breakfastkippers from their kiss. She sent him a cheeky grin over her shoulder as she exited the house. Turning to head back to the kitchen, he was startled to see Sirius standing halfway down the corridor staring at him in amusement.

"Yes, Sirius?" Lupin crossed his arms and did his best to look merely curious, although he felt a blush creeping across his face.

"You were actually listening to what James and I told you all about girls at school, weren't you? We had thought you were tuning us out."

Lupin cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I did for the most part, but some of it managed to filter in."

"So, you and Tonks, eh?"

"Yes," Lupin said in a clipped tone. "What of us?"

"Relax, Moony. I think you two are brilliant together. She needs you to make her mature a bit, and you need her to make you relax and have a spot of fun. You're perfect for each other. Where are you taking her tonight? Dinner?"

"Thanks for eavesdropping on our entire conversation, Sirius. Would you like to be invited along on our date, too?" Lupin did his best to look annoyed.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "As much as I'd like to get out of this house for a bit, I think I'd rather stay here and have a chat with my dear old mum than accompany you on your date. But do tell me where you're going. Dinner at a fancy restaurant, perhaps?"

"With what money?" Lupin asked bitterly. "I'm not tutoring anymore. What I have in my vault I have to save for Wolfsbane Potion."

"Take Tonks somewhere nice. I'll get the Potion. Shut up and just do it," he said as Lupin began to protest. "Hell, the Order can pick up the tab for the Wolfsbane. You, as a member, require it. Tonks can brew it for you. It's you," Siriuswinked. Lupin shook his head, amused. "And we know she can, she had to get an "O" to take Snape's NEWT class. How you trusted him to brew it for you when you taught for a year…Professor, I have no idea."

"I still look around sometimes before I realise that a student is talking to me." He decided to ignore Sirius' remarks on Snape.

Sirius laughed. "I can only imagine the look on James' face if he ever heard one of the Marauders being called 'Professor'. But if it had to be any of us, you were always the most likely choice."

Lupin opened his mouth to respond, but the thundering footsteps of Fred and George interrupted him. As the twins reached the first floor landing, the curtains to Mrs Black's portrait flew open, and she began to scream.

"You unnatural little beasts, befouling the house of my fathers!" She continued to shriek as Fred and George exchanged glances and then began to laugh at her.

"Oh, Moony," Sirius said, smiling. "You might be right about those two after all." Lupin chuckled.

"Oi, Sirius, how do you shut her up?" Fred asked, shouting so that he could be heard over Mrs Black's wails.

"Pull the curtains closed, boys…if you can!" Sirius responded.

Mrs Black continued to shriek, so Lupin and Sirius turned and headed back up the corridor towards the stairs. Upon seeing them, Mrs Black began to yell about blood traitors and half-breeds. Sirius shook his head in what Lupin knew was bemusement as Fred and George finally wrenched her curtains closed.

"What did I tell you two! You have to be quiet when coming down those stairs!" Lupin, Sirius, Fred, and George all turned round to see Molly standing at the top of the stairs leading to the kitchen, one hand on her hip and the other shaking a wooden spoon at them. She gave them a reproachful look and then spun around and headed back down to the kitchen.

"Sorry, Mum," the twins muttered.

"Ha-ha," Sirius mumbled under his breath as the twins passed him, following their mother. Lupin didn't refrain from rolling his eyes in time at Sirius.

Fred and George glared playfully at Sirius. "It's on," George told him.

"Let's see what you can do, boys," Sirius shot back, following them down the stairs to the kitchen.

Lupin knew he was in for it. He sighed and followed Sirius.

TBC

Author's Note: Who wants me to write a chapter or a one-shot of Tonks and Lupin's first date?


	7. The Odd Couple

Rating, Summary, and Disclaimer: See Prologue

Chapter Notes: The Demanding Muse, I mean my sister, has commanded a date chapter. I'm stopping at 10, a nice even number. There's this chapter, Hermione's arrival (chocked full of R/T and R/H goodness), and then the Order meeting that forms the Advance Guard. Then it's back to Epic (my Year 7 fic—dubbed so by my other beta. I'm currently on hiatus due to brain freeze.) Thanks to Starsea for the chapter title and her help.

Chapter Disclaimer: Somers Crescent is an actual street located in the Paddington district of London. If you live at number 7…damn that's cool! Bayham Place is also a real street in Camden Town. I'm pretty sure the restaurant I ate at was on George Street (it was really good). It's in that general area (know as Little Venice).

LONG chapter; I think one of the longest I've written (well, that's good for you). Remus and Tonks have COMPLETELY taken over this fic. (I see that you are not complaining.)

Many thank yous to Godricgal, my favourite Londoner (well, my only Londoner), for betaing while Miss Sophia is in the UK (lucky girl). Also, for sharing her knowledge of London and its districts. And for her feeding the ducks at Hyde Park the other day, which gave me the idea for Tonks to as well.

I live for reviews. That's a none too subtle hint.

Chapter Seven- The Odd Couple

Tonks and Arthur stood on the doorstep to Grimmauld Place listening to the stampede that was racing towards them. They heard Molly's shout to stop running, followed by Mrs Black's screams, then Sirius' bellows. Tonks giggled at Arthur's exasperated sigh.

"Do you think its all four of them?" she asked.

Before Arthur could answer, the door was ripped open. There stood Ron, Ginny, and (after Tonks took a quick double take) Fred, all panting for breath, George was helping Sirius close Mrs Black's curtains as Molly stood halfway down the corridor, hands on hips and looking infuriated.

"This will be the last time I tell you not to run down this corridor," she hissed at her children. She shot the children one last stern look, and told them, "Go downstairs...now!" The children muttered their hellos and then shuffled off down the corridor.

Molly turned to the new arrivals. "Evening, Tonks, Arthur dear. How was work? Dinner will be ready in a few moments. Sirius, are you sure there is no way to get her down?"

Tonks glanced up at her cousin, who was leaning against the wall across from his mother's portrait eyeing her with disgust. "No way I'm afraid, Molly. Remus and I tried for two days. She's not coming off." He then used a word that Tonks had only learned recently while in Auror training.

"Very well then," Molly frowned at him. "Come downstairs you three." She turned and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hello, Tonks," Sirius greeted as they headed off after Arthur.

"Wotcher, Sirius. Look, I didn't trip over the umbrella stand!"

"About time you didn't!"

His knowing grin nettled Tonks, so she shot back, "How was today?"

"Today was fun and exciting." he said in a tone that meant it had been any but. "Cleaning house is so much fun. Remus and I managed to avoid most of the dirty work by hiding in Buckbeak's room."

Tonks laughed as they entered the kitchen, it was a place of barely controlled chaos. Fred and George were Summoning plates, goblets, and silverware before tossing them to Ginny and Ron who were catching them and setting the table. Arthur stood at the stove, taste testing. Molly was nowhere in sight.

In the middle of it all sat Lupin, sipping on a cup of tea and reading _The Evening Prophet_. He ducked his head as a knife went sailing past but didn't miss a beat.

"He's always been able to do that," Sirius told her. "When we would have…er, discussions with Snape at school, he'd pretend not to see anything by reading or something. Some bloody Prefect he was. I probably could have done a better job myself."

"I certainly never made Prefect. McGonagall said I lacked the ability to behave myself." Tonks grinned at him. "Perhaps it had something to do with my morphing into her to get Charlie out of trouble with Filch at the end of fourth year."

Sirius let out a roar of laugher as they sat down. "You didn't!"

"Didn't what?" Lupin asked, ducking as a plate went whizzing by.

"I morphed into McGonagall at school to get Charlie out of trouble," Tonks told him. She smirked at the emotions that ran across his face knowing that while the teacher and Prefect in him were horrified, the troublemaking student that was friends with her cousin was impressed. She guessed he compromised by not commenting.

"Smart move, Moony," she heard Sirius mutter and she knew she had come the correct conclusion.

Tonks flattened herself on the table as a silver goblet went flying by where her head had been seconds before. Of course, she flung her hands out to steady herself so that she didn't fall out of her chair, but instead knocked over Lupin's mug. Tea spilled all over the table as the mug rolled off and shattered on the floor.

The breaking glass got Molly's attention. She came out of the pantry, proceded to reprimand her children, reminded her husband that they were his children as well, and then began to serve. Lupin meanwhile cast the Repair Spell on the mug and it was as good as new.

"None for me, Molly," Tonks told her as Molly went to set a plate in front of her. "I just stopped by to say hello. I'm headed out to my parents." Her eyes narrowed as she thought she heard Sirius snicker. When she looked at him, he just looked back wide-eyed (and innocent).

"Remus is heading out tonight as well. Oh well, if you come back there will be leftovers if you're hungry. Remus, tell Tonks about your mission before you leave. "

"Mission?" Tonks' dark eyes sparkled with excitement as she waited for an explication.

"Nothing fun, Tonks." Sirius said before Lupin could open his mouth. "You're going to pick up Hermione Granger tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron. Remus will accompany you. You will be morphed as Molly since Hermoine's parents know her."

"We're only going to pick up Hermione?" She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice but failed.

"What you expecting…a date?" Sirius whispered in her ear. Tonks let out a small gasp. A quick affirmative nod from Lupin confirmed that Sirius did know what was going on later tonight.

"No that's tonight," she hissed back at him.

"Cheeky!" he laughed. "Just like me when I was your age."

"God save me," Lupin muttered a little too loud.

Tonks shot him a wounded look. "I'll deal with you later, Lupin." She nearly laughed at the look on his face but refocused her attention on Sirius. "Like you? I'm younger and prettier than you ever were. And, I'm a woman, if you hadn't noticed." She poked him in the chest. "So don't piss me off."

"Ooh... you're right. Dementors are nothing compared to the wrath of Miss Nymphadora Tonks." He poked her back. "Moony noticed you're a woman."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she said through clenched teeth. "Remus, are you leaving now as well?" Not waiting for his response, she stood and said, "Good. You can escort me home." She smiled as Sirius choked on his Butterbeer, and then nodded at her. She knew that he was impressed how she had managed to get both herself and Lupin out of the house together.

"Remus is going to escort you home?" Molly asked as she set a heaping plate in front of Sirius. "That's wonderful. I know that you are a fully trained Auror, Tonks dear, but one cannot be too careful nowadays." She beamed at them and then bustled off towards the stove again.

"Good night," Tonks called, waving at the Weasley children and Arthur. "Sorry, Ginny," she said as the girl began to protest. "Mum wants me to visit tonight. We'll chat tomorrow after I been to get Hermione."

Tossing Sirius another dark look at the bark of laughter he had let out, she turned and left the kitchen, Lupin following in her wake.

They both turned around at the front door as they head heavy footsteps running up the kitchen stairs. Sirius was running down the corridor, he grabbed Lupin by the arm when he reached them and whispered something into his ear. Tonks' eyes sparkled with amusement as a faint blush spread across Lupin's cheeks. She could only imagine what her cousin was telling him. Wishing them both goodbye again, Sirius sauntered back down the corridor towards the basement, whistling. Neither said anything as they exited the house. They walked in silence as they crossed the street and entered the square. Reaching the Apparition Point, Tonks smirked as Lupin sighed.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Right now? We're actually headed to my parents' so that I can change. Then it's up to you."

"I'm meeting your parents on our first date?" he asked seriously.

"No, no, nothing like…" she trailed off as she saw the grin on his face. " Nice one, Lupin. You just look sweet and innocent, huh. I owe you two now. 7 Somers Crescent, London, see you there." With a wink, she Disapparated.

She only had to wait a split second for him to appear. "Wotcher, wolfie," she grinned. "Welcome to my home. Well, my parents' home"

She grinned at the dark look Lupin shot her, but didn't say anything. Taking his hand, she crossed the street to where number seven was located and mounted the steps that led to the front door. Tonks took out her wand and tapped the door three times. It opened. Lupin followed her inside and down the corridor, which opened into the kitchen.

"Hi, Mum," Tonks said. "Where's Dad?"

Andromeda Tonks pulled her head out a cabinet and turned around. "Nymphadora," she smiled, rushing over to hug her daughter. "How are you, darling? You haven't been home in days." She started to continue but Tonks stepped aside so that her mother could see Lupin.

"Hello," Andromeda said, running her hand through her black hair. Tonks was forcibly reminded of Sirius. For the first time ever she could see the family resemblance between her mother and her cousin. "Andromeda Tonks."

"Remus Lupin," he said, introducing himself. "Nymphadora and I are…colleagues."

Tonks blushed. She had forgotten to introduce them. She noted her mother's eyes widening, either at his use of her given name or her recognition of his.

"You are…colleagues," Andromeda said, raising and eyebrow at Tonks for confirmation, who nodded her head affirmatively. While Tonks had not explained in detail about her Order work, she had told her mother a bits and pieces of it in broad detail. She had left it for Andromeda to piece together, which Tonks knew she had. "Remus…I know that name."

"He taught at Hogwarts for a year. Resigned because he's a…"

"Dad!" Tonks yelped.

"Werewolf," Lupin finished for Ted Tonks, who stood in the doorway. Ted raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't comment. "It's all right, Nymphadora. I can't deny what I am."

Tonks watched her mother look Lupin up and down, reassessing him. "Well, I was going to say "friend of Sirius'", but I suppose…" she paused, at a loss for words. "Tea?"

"'Friend of Sirius''," Ted asked, also reassessing Lupin.

"Yes, dear, he was the friend that Sirius dragged along to one of Nymphadora's birthday parties. Seventh or eighth…maybe?."

"Eighth Mum," Tonks confirmed. "I'm off to change. Be nice to Remus."

"Nymphadora! Of course I'll be nice," Andromeda told her. "Go change. Where are you going tonight?"

"I don't know, ask Remus," Tonks said over her shoulder as she exited the kitchen. She changed quickly and then ran back downstairs. She was surprised to see Remus sitting at the kitchen table, looking as if he were casually chatting to her parents. However, Tonks could tell by the way he was holding himself that he was tense and uncomfortable. Her mother beamed at her as she approached. "Look at you! You look lovely. The skirt is such a wonderful change from those Muggle trousers you wear all the time."

"They're called jeans, Mum," Tonks said, gathering a fistful of her ankle length skirt so that she wouldn't trip. "Ready, Remus?" She almost laughed at the relief that spread over his face. "I'll be by later, Mum. I don't know when, it's really busy just now. Bye, Dad."

Both Andromeda and Ted walked them to the door. Tonks kissed her parents goodbye while Lupin bowed politely to them. As they headed back towards the Apparition Point, Tonks looked over her shoulder and saw Andromeda still standing in the doorway. She nodded approvingly at her daughter, who smiled back.

"Well, you survived the parents; looks like we're ready to get married." She laughed at the look that crossed his face. "Relax, I'm joking! But I got you back," she giggled at his smile. "Seriously though, did they behave while I was gone?"

"They both seemed to accept my lycanthropy; however your father did the maths with my age."

"So," Tonks asked. "What about it? You're…35, correct."

"I'm thirteen years older than you," he pointed out.

"So what? I know that already." She was genuinely confused.

"Nymphadora, I was a third year when you were born," Lupin tried to explain.

"I know that, Remus. What's your point? I don't care about our age gap."

Lupin regarded her for a long moment and then said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Tonks asked. "Now, I'm hungry. Where are we eating?"

"Well, we can't be seen in the wizarding world together, it'll raise too many questions that we don't want asked. So, I'm taking you to a small Italian restaurant that I've found in Little Venice."

"Yummy!" said Tonks, then she giggled as her stomach rumbled. "Sorry, I skipped lunch."

"I remembered you saying that you liked Italian when we got take-away," Lupin told her.

She was amused to see the faint blush creep over his cheeks again. Placing her hand on his arm, she commanded him, "Side-along Apparate me."

An instant later, they were standing in an alleyway. Lupin took her hand and crossed Baker Street. Turning onto George Street, he abruptly came to a stop. Tonks saw the smallest restaurant imaginable, but the smells that were drifting out were incredible.

She watched Lupin smirk as her stomach rumbled again. Raising an eyebrow at him she said, "Well take me inside then!"

He grinned. Opening the door, he stepped aside, gesturing that she should enter first. "Such a gentleman," she told him. As she passed, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

Tonks took no time in ordering appetizers. She could tell Lupin was trying to hold back his laughter, so she said, "Well, there's no use in me trying to act all ladylike in front of you. You'd wonder who you were on a date with." She paused, and then realised something. "Remus!" she hissed. "We have no Muggle money!"

"Relax," he told her. "Bill got some for me. We'll need it tomorrow as well to get the Underground to Charing Cross."

"I should have known," she smiled. The server set a plate in front of each of them. Muttering her apologies Tonks began to eat. Lupin smiled at her enthusiasm.

An hour and a half later, Lupin paid the bill while Tonks sipped the last of her coffee. Finishing, she said to him as the waiter left, "I have an idea. Let's walk back to my flat so we can work off that meal. I can feed the ducks at the Boating Lake in Regent's Park. Do you think they'd give us some bread?"

"I'm sure they will, if we ask." He signalled the waiter, who was all too happy to give them the day's remaining bread. "All set, lead the way."

They exited the restaurant after collecting the bag of bread. They turned back onto Baker Street heading Marylebone Road. Lupin refused to let her walk the Outer Circle of Regent's Park, opting for Park Road instead. Tonks grumbled a bit, but he promised that she could still feed the ducks. At Hanover Gate, they entered the Park and Lupin watched with amusment as Tonks fed the ducks, in an over excited manner. Once she had run out of bread, they resumed their trek home heading onto Prince Albert Road and into Camden Town. After negotiating the roads a while longer, they finally arrived at Bayham Place.

Once again, Tonks tapped the front door three times with her wand. Lupin raised an eyebrow at her and she said, "It's a magical building. All the Muggles see is a building that they think that is part of the Royal Veterinary College which is nearby. Of course, its not. "

"Fascinating," he said as they entered the lift. "Magical ingenuity at work again."

"My flat's on the top floor. I can see the Park from it, it's wonderful," she told him as the lift shuttered to a halt. They exited and Tonks lead them to Flat 65.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked. A second later, she was puzzled by the closed look that quickly passed over his face.

He paused for a few moments, and then finally told her, "Yes, I'd like to come in."

She smiled to herself and tapped her door open. He followed her inside.

Once the door had closed behind them, she turned to him. "I had a wonderful night tonight, Remus, thank you. I'm so glad we got to spend time alone, finally."

"The pleasure was all mine, Nymphadora," he responded lifting a hand to gently cup her cheek. She leaned into his caress, as invisible forces seemed to move them closer for a kiss.

Tonks smiled up at him after he released her lips. "Do you feel it?" she asked.

"Yes," he whispered.

Before either knew what was happening, their lips had moulded together. They both seemed to realise that they did not need to be so guarded with each other now that they were away from the prying eyes that lurked at Grimmauld Place. It wasn't long before each has forgotten about the existence of anything but the other as hands wondered and clothing fell away.

Author's Note: I must really stop writing all these 'extra' fics. I must be getting back to the Epic. That fic, by the way, is posted here on (just follow the link in my profile). Shameless self-promotion is fun!


	8. The Cleverest Witch Of Her Age

Summary and Disclaimer: See Prologue

Rating: PG-13/T (whatever). Boosted the rating as it went from innuendo to stated last chapter. Of course, if you read the Mature one-shot it was much, much worse.

Chapter Notes: Chapter title taken from Lupin's line in _Prisoner of Azkaban_ (American paperback edition, pg 346). I started writing this to write more than R/T, but we all know how that turned out. I'm heading back to that 'actual' storyline. Or I'm going to try to! Lycanthropy—I'm sure we all know what it is (I hope you do). It's just not used in canon, because the publishers think the _Harry Potter _novels are children's books. Ha-ha, that's funny!

Thanks to my fellow "wine" lover, Starsea, for her line.

Laundering Spell and Shaving Spell are all mine.

Chapter Eight- The Cleverest Witch Of Her Age

Tonks woke midmorning the next day. For a moment, she was disorientated. She wasn't as she usually was when she woke; spread out diagonally in bed, but curled up in a ball on the right hand side. A moment later it hit her that she was not alone. Rolling over onto her back, she came face to face with a still slumbering Lupin.

She brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes and smiled at him. With his face relaxed in sleep, the premature lines had all but disappeared. He looked much younger than he usually did, closer to his actual age. She leaned in a placed a feather light kiss on his cheek, giggling softly as his overnight growth of beard tickled her lips.

Lupin's eyes opened and he blinked rapidly. Turning his head slightly, he realized she was awake.

"Good morning," Tonks whispered.

"Morning yourself," he grumbled in reply, rolling over towards her.

She laughed. "Not a morning person, are we? What time do we have to get…you okay?" There was a loud crack. He shifted and winced at another loud creak. "What was that?"

"That was my knee," he told her quietly. "It only acts up after…er, strenuous activity."

Tonks grinned broadly. "Well, I'd say last night qualified as 'strenuous activity'; both times, that is. What?"

Lupin grimaced at her. "It just serves to remind me of my age…and our age difference."

She sighed. "I told you last night that I don't care, Remus. Why are you still persisting with this?"

"Nymphadora, I met your parents last night. Your father cared more about the fact that I'm thirteen years older than you than he did about my lycanthropy. Your mother realized that since I was Sirius' friend, that I must also be his age."

Tonks was silent for a moment. Then she said, "I think men are like fine wine; they get better with age." She was amused to see a faint blush on his cheeks.

After regarding her for a long moment, he said, "Thank you, sweetheart." He smiled when she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"What time do we have to get Hermione?" she asked shyly.

"Two o'clock," he told her. He reached for her and pulled her to him. "And no, I'm really not a morning person, by the way. But it'll be a good morning soon." He grinned wolfish at her and began to kiss her neck.

Tonks sighed. "Well, it's only 11AM. The Tube ride won't take too long. We could always walk down to Euston. It's in Zone 1."

Lupin stopped kissing long enough to ask, "How do you know so much about the Muggle Underground?"

"My grandmother used to take me on it all the time."

"Oh, I see."

"It won't be too long a walk," she told him.

"Nymphadora," he said, nuzzling the side of her neck, then her ear.

"Yes," she asked.

"Hush. I'm trying to concentrate here."

Tonks laughed as his head disappeared under the covers. "Like I said last night, 'You just look sweet and innocent.' It's always the quiet ones."

"Glad you've realized that, sweetheart," was his muffled response.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tonks insisted on leaving by 1PM and she could tell that that dismayed Lupin. She did give in to him and they showered together. ('To save time and water,' he pointed out. Tonks, of course, didn't believe him, but she went along with it.) He performed Shaving Spell on himself, followed by a Laundering Spell on his clothes.

"1245," Lupin told her as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Tonks was at her dresser, finishing up picking out jewellery. "See, we're early according to your schedule."

"What should we do to pass the time," she paused, pretending to think. She noticed the wistful expression on his face in the mirror's refection. "Remus!" she exclaimed.

"What!" He threw his hands up in mock indignation. She burst out laughing, and laughed harder as he grinned sheepishly at her, then joined in.

"We'll walk to Euston Square to pass the time and cool you off. If we do anything else…" Tonks trailed off as she realized something. "Hey! Have you thought what you're going to tell Sirius? He's going to know that you didn't go home last night. He's not stupid; he'll know you stayed here."

"He already knows," Lupin said.

"How?" Tonks asked confused.

"Well…remember when he chased after us last night, then pulled me aside and whispered into my ear?"

"Yes."

"What he said was," Lupin cleared his throat. "Remember, this is Sirius, not me. He said, 'When you walk her home and she invites you in, you're going to get-"

Tonks' shriek cut off his last word. "I'm going to kill him!"

Lupin laughed. "But, he was correct."

"That's beside the point," she huffed; more annoyed at that Sirius could read her so well, instead of at Lupin. "Let's go, I need to cool off now."

Hand in hand, they exited her building. It was a short walk to Euston Square. At the Underground station, Tonks wanted to use the automated ticket machine, but Lupin insisted on waiting in the queue for the ticket seller. They hurried to catch the train that just arrived at the platform. Soon, they were rattling along towards central London.

As they exited Charing Cross station, Tonks pulled Lupin away from the crowd and into an alleyway. She gave him a deep kiss, then scrunched her eyes up and morphed into Molly Weasley. Lupin blinked rapidly at her, then grinned. "I think you even have the number of freckles on her nose correct."

"Now why would you know anything about the number of freckles on Molly's nose?" Tonks teased.

Lupin gave a small shudder before he joined in with her laughter. "This is…odd, talking to Molly, but I'm not. Anyway, Ron and Ginny both have her nose freckles as well. You were studying her last night, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was, briefly, just before we left. My wild hair and the Muggle clothes…that's just an act I hide behind. Works well for me. Most people don't take me too seriously." She grinned cheekily at him, and then changed the subject. "Here we are." Tonks waved towards the front door of the Leaky Cauldron. "How do we get Hermione? Mrs Weasley and Professor Lupin together or do we separate?"

"Separate. Why would Molly and I know each other? Aside from the fact that I taught some her children two years ago."

"True," Tonks said. "See you in a bit." She giggled at the look on his face as she blew him a kiss over her shoulder.

"Mrs Weasley!" she heard a girl's voice cry. Before she could brace herself, a teenaged girl with brown hair ambushed Tonks.

"Hermione, dear, how are you?" she asked in character. "Anne, Edward," she smiled at Hermione's parents, glad that Lupin had briefed her on the Tube ride.

"How is everyone?" Hermione asked. "I've had letters from Har-"

Tonks cut her off abruptly. "Not here, dear."

"None from Ron," Hermione switched friends without missing a beat. Tonks noted the faint blush as she said Ron's name.

"Well, you know Ron," she told the younger girl. "I love him, but he's not the brightest star in the sky."

"No," Hermione agreed, looking slightly taking back. "He's not."

Tonks bit her cheek trying not to laugh at Hermione's sigh. She turned round as Hermione called, "Hello, Professor Lupin."

"Hello, Hermione," he responded as he joined their group. "Mrs Weasley." He nodded respectfully at Tonks, who bit her cheek harder.

"Professor, these are my parents. Mum, Dad, I had Professor Lupin third year for Defence Against the Dark Arts class. He was one of the best teachers I ever had."

Tonks smirked inwardly at the slight blush that graced Lupin's cheeks as he greeted the Grangers. "Hermione dear, we need to get going. It was wonderful to see you again," she told the younger girl's parents.

"Bye, Mum, Dad, see you at Christmas." Hermione waved as Tonks began to lead her away, carting her truck behind her.

"Allow me escort to you," Lupin said as he began to follow them.

After a flurry of kisses and goodbyes, Tonks and Lupin finally had Hermione out the door. Lupin cast a Shrinking Spell on Hermione's truck and placed it in the pocket of his robes. They began the twenty-minute walk to Grimmauld Place, passed in relative silence. Tonks knew that Hermione was trying to work out what was going on, but was smart enough to know not to ask where they might be overheard.

As they approached number ten, Lupin handed Hermione a small scroll. She took and read it. Looking at him, he said quietly, "Think about what you just read." He took the scroll back and tapped it with his wand, incinerating it.

Hermione let out a small gasp as number twelve magically appeared. "Fidelius Charm," she muttered under her breath. Tonks was impressed.

Lupin tapped the front door with his wand and it opened. As it swung open, Hermione asked, "Where are we?"

"My home, sweet home," Sirius' voice said as they entered the house. Tonks turned round, and there, coming down the stairs, was her cousin. "But you better keep quiet, Hermione, or else you'll wake dear old mum." He waved his hand towards the curtains that covered Mrs Black's portrait.

"Hello, Sirius!" Hermione said brightly, but quietly. "Your home and your mum?" Sirius nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Hermione dear, you're here!" They all turned to see Molly bustling down the corridor towards them. Hermione looked at Molly, and then back at Tonks. She looked confused, then frightened.

"Oh! Sorry," Tonks said as she scrunched her eyes up to morph. As she opened them, Hermione was staring at her. "Wotcher, I'm Tonks," she said by way of actually introducing herself. Hermione took her hand and shook it, her eyes darting at Lupin. "That's really is Professor Lupin, don't worry." She saw Lupin smile faintly.

"You're a Metamorphmagus." Hermione concluded.

"Yes, I am. You're as bright as Remus said you were." Tonks smiled at Hermione's blush.

"Let's not tempt fate," Molly said. "Hermione, let's take your trunk upstairs to your room. I believe Ron and Ginny are there, scrubbing." With a flick of her wand, Molly had Hermione's trunk levitating.

"Yeah, dear old mum is still quiet," Sirius said sourly. "Don't want to wake her."

As Molly and Hermione headed up the stairs, Sirius moved down the entrance hall to get out of the way. When Hermione disappeared around the corner, he turned to Lupin and Tonks and grinned at them. "You could have at least written to say that you weren't coming home, Moony. I could have worried."

"Sorry, Padfoot, we were…busy," Lupin told him dryly.

Tonks laughed at the look on Sirius' face. "You're kidding me…aren't you?" he whispered.

"Let's go downstairs," Lupin said. He and Tonks exchanged small, knowing smiles as he guided her down the corridor towards the kitchen, a hand resting possessively in the small of her back. Sirius followed behind.

"I'm happy for you two," he told them as he entered the kitchen. "With all this hell going on, you two found one another." He sounded anything but happy.

Tonks and Lupin exchanged glances. "Sirius," Lupin began. "Just because Nymphadora and I are together now doesn't mean that we're going to ignore you."

"I know, Remus," Sirius sighed. "I just want to get out of here. It's like I exchanged one prison for another. And to top it all off, Dumbledore wants Harry to be kept in the dark. You know what Harry's like, Moony, he's not going to be happy about that. Some godfather I am." He hung his head and sighed.

Tonks and Lupin once again exchanged glances. She was apprehensive. He drew a deep breath and said, "Tomorrow."

Sirius looked up. "What's tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow we are going to get you out of here." Tonks' eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. She and Sirius watched Lupin start pacing back and forth decisively. "I'll stop by Mad-Eye's later to see if I can cajole him into lending me one of his Invisibility Cloak. Tonight you'll have to act your usual cantankerous self." Lupin quirked a playful eyebrow at him. Tonks was amused to see the ghost of a sparkle in Sirius' eyes. "The Weasleys will think that you've spent all day in your room. But Tonks will sneak you out of the house and take you away."

She was impressed with him. Dumbledore had said that Sirius was to stay in the house, but here was Lupin plotting to sneak him out. It made her love him even more. Tonks' head snapped up as this last though crossed her mind. Love? Her attention snapped back as Sirius laughed.

"Moony, I remember that pacing from school." Sirius tuned to her and explained, "James and I would come up with some harebrained scheme and it was Remus here who plotted it out so we wouldn't get caught."

"James?" she asked.

"Potter, Harry's father," Lupin told her. "He, Sirius, and I were best mates at Hogwarts."

"You know, I know he did it; but I just can't look at Remus now and picture him breaking rules back then."

"You have no idea, Tonks. No idea." Sirius laughed. "Well, I'm off to be my…what was it, Remus? My 'usual cantankerous self' now. What do you two have planned for tonight? Well…besides that…" He laughed even harder as Tonks and Lupin exchanges looks. "Goodbye. See you tomorrow."

They watched as Sirius left the kitchen. A moment later, Mrs Black began to scream. Lupin took her hand and said, "Come on. We'll sneak out during the commotion."

"Where are we going?" Tonks asked as he led them down the corridor. At the stairs, Sirius and Molly were wrestling with Mrs Black's curtains. Lupin quickly opened the door. As she looked over her shoulder, Sirius winked at her. "He did that on purpose?"

"Yes, he did," Lupin kissed her nose. "He's a true friend." He pulled the front door closed and the house magically disappeared.

"Where are we going?" she asked again.

"Just follow me."

They entered the square across from number twelve. Lupin took her arm and Side-Along Apparated her.

Tonks looked around as they reappeared a moment later, taking in her surroundings like a good Auror would. Lupin came up behind her and said into her ear, "Welcome to Lupin Manor."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

TBC


	9. Padfoot's Escape

Summary and Disclaimer: See Prologue

Rating: See Chapter Eight

Chapter Notes: I know it didn't (probably) happen in canon, but this plot bunny came hopping to me at the end of chapter eight. I'd like to think Sirius could have been a _tiny_ bit happy during _Order of the Phoenix_. I'm not so hot at writing action scenes, sorry! Long chapters lately (lucky readers). So…

I love reviews. That's a serious hint. Seriously, when I get the email notification, I go all warm and fuzzy inside. They make me want to write, seriously. All right, enough Sirius puns… onto his chapter. (I guess no one liked ch8...so I'm moving on!)

Many thanks to my beta, Godricgal, my buddy across the ocean in my favourite town.

Chapter Nine- Padfoot's Escape

Tonks found herself the next morning on the steps of number twelve, knocking for the second time on the front door. Once again she listened to the silence. Sighing, because she knew what was going to happen, she rang the doorbell.

As the inevitable screams ripped through the entrance hall, Tonks closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the front door. She lost her balance as it was ripped open suddenly. She looked up from the floor into Ginny's face.

"Wotcher," Tonks smiled up at the girl.

"Um... are you okay...?"

Tonks picked herself up from the floor, waving away the hand offered to her. "Fine, I'm fine. Wotcher, all." She brushed off a layer of dust from her and looked around. Molly and Ron were wrestling with Mrs Black's curtains. Fred and George grinned down at her from the first floor landing. Hermione was next to them, staring at the portrait. "Sorry, but I did knock twice first!"

"I was almost to the door when you rang the bell," Ginny told her.

"Sorry, Ginny," Tonks apologized. "Listen, I have to go see my parents, but I'll be back tonight to chat, okay?" She smiled as both Ginny's and Hermione's faces brightened and they responded enthusiastically.

"Ginny, I don't want you answering the door again!" her mother scolded. "Hello, Tonks dear," Molly greeted her coming down the stairs, brushing a stray strand of red hair from her eyes. She turned back to the children and said, "Excitement's over, back to work, everyone." Watching carefully to make sure that they left, Molly turned back to her finally and said, "The children and I are scrubbing out the extra bedroom on the second floor. I have no idea where Sirius is. He was in a…foul mood last night and we haven't seen him all morning."

Tonks unconsciously readjusted the Invisibility Cloak under her robes at Molly's disapproving tone. Lupin had been successful in borrowing it from Mad-Eye Moody. "He's either in his room or Buckbeak's. I'll go and see what's going on since the reason I stopped was by to see how he is," she said.

"That's sweet of you, dear. Are you off work today?"

"Yeah. I'll be back here later tonight, after I've been to Mum and Dad's. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"No, Arthur got our supplies yesterday. Will Remus be here tonight?"

Tonks felt herself blushing. Of course Molly would figure out something was between them. "Yes, he'll be here. Sirius should be in a better mood because of it."

"He's such a sweet man," Molly beamed at her as they climbed the stairs to the second floor, where she said goodbye. Tonks continued up to the third floor.

Strolling down the corridor, she knocked three times on Sirius' door. She only had to wait a few seconds before the door cracked open and a pair of grey eyes peeped out warily. He grinned at the sight of her and opened the door a bit more. She slipped inside. "Wotcher, Sirius!" she said brightly.

"Morning, Tonks," he returned as she silently handed him the Invisibility Cloak. Quickly putting it on, he said, "Let's get out of here!"

Tonks cracked open the bedroom door. Scanning the corridor and seeing no one, she motioned for Sirius to exit. The cousins rapidly hurried down to the ground floor to avoid confrontation with anyone else.

She opened the door and held it wide for Sirius. After a moment, she exited herself. "Follow me," she muttered.

Leading him to the square, she then told him, "Take my arm." She Side-Along Apparated them to Lupin Manor.

Lupin was waiting for them at the Apparition Point. Tonks greeted him with a kiss, which he returned wholeheartedly. Hearing a gag, they both turned to see Sirius pulling the Invisibility Cloak off with a flourish.

"Morning, Moony," he said. Tonks smiled at the sparkle in his eyes. It was not the full sparkle that was shining in Lupin's eyes, but it was more than was there last night. "What's for breakfast? I'm famished!"

Tonks and Lupin watched as Sirius ambled down the path towards the house. "He seems to be at home here," she noted.

"He came to visit a fair few times during the summer holidays. My parents adored him. He was, well is, the eldest son of one of the oldest and noblest wizarding houses. The Blacks are, Nymphadora, stop making that face… and he was one of my best friends. James, the same ."

"The Lupin line is just as old as the Blacks and Potters," Tonks said.

"Yes, it is," he agreed. "But we've married whomever we pleased over the years. My own mother was Muggleborn. You know what that makes my family…"

"Normal!" She looked up at him, her dark eyes twinkling merrily.

He laughed. "Yes, I suppose so."

"So, I, the half-blood Metamorphmagus, would fit right in with the rest of your family, huh?"

Before he could reply, Sirius appeared in the kitchen door. "Oi, Moony, I'm starved. What'd you have to eat?"

"He's an endless pit, I swear," Lupin muttered. Tonks laughed. He pecked a kiss on her lips and took her hand in his.

Sirius was at the stove frying up eggs as they entered the house. "So, all I want to do today is be outside. I need fresh air and the woods that border the house will be perfect. You can spend all day there and not run into anyone."

"Sounds like fun," Tonks said. "Let me get my trainers." Exiting the kitchen, she quickly headed up the stairs to the master bedroom. Grabbing the shoes, she re-entered the kitchen in time to hear Lupin telling Sirius to drop it. "Drop what?" she asked, sitting down at the table and kicking off her boots.

"Nothing," Lupin said quickly.

"You certainly know your way around the house, Tonks," Sirius said with a grin.

Tonks looked at Sirius (who looked ridiculous in an apron) to Lupin (who was shooting angry glares at her cousin) and back, then grinned. "Of course I know my way around. Remus brought me here last night. Rule number one, page one of the first year Auror training textbook: 'Learn new surroundings'."

"And what were you doing here last night?" Sirius asked slyly.

"If you can't figure out what I was doing here last night, then…" She shook her head in amusement as he grinned. "Your eggs are burning, by the way," she pointed out to him sweetly.

Lupin snickered as Sirius yelped and turned back to the stove and his smoking pan. Tonks shot him a smile. Her heart fluttered at the half smile he returned.

After the burned eggs, Sirius settled for a ham sandwich. He took it with him to munch on as they made their way to the woods. Tonks made extra sandwiches and packed them in a basket with wine and goblets for later.

Lupin took the basket from her and they set off on the path that led to the woods. Sirius strolled ahead of them, occasionally leaping up and swatting at a branch of leaves. Lupin set a more leisurely pace with Tonks' hand tucked firmly into the crook of his arm. She stretched up and kissed him gently on the mouth. "You're such a gentlemen," she murmured. He smiled down at her.

"That's revolting," Sirius yelled over his shoulder at them. Not watching where he was going, he tripped over a tree root and stumbled to the ground. Tonks and Lupin burst out laughing at him.

Sirius blinked up at them, and then started laughing as well. "You must be rubbing off on me, Tonks."

"I am not!" she protested hotly.

Lupin, chuckling, held his hand out and helped his friend back to his feet. "If she's rubbing off on me if anyone, it's me," he said casually.

Tonks and Sirius exchanged glances, and then laughed. "I bet you're enjoying her rubbing off on you, Moony." Sirius grinned cheekily at them, and then jogged off further down the path.

"You like me rubbing off on you?" she asked flirtatiously.

"I think I showed you last night I did," he responded, just as flirtatiously.

Tonks smiled up at him shyly; a tiny bit surprised that he was flirting. "Yes, you did; several times in fact." Her cousin disappeared from sight. "Where'd he go?" she asked.

"There's a stream up ahead. During the summer between fifth and sixth years, James and Sirius levitated a log across it. They climbed out on it and proceeded to practice duelling." They took a turn in the path and came upon the stream. Sirius was standing in the middle of the log.

"You owe me a duel," he called. Tonks glanced at Lupin. "It was the day after a full moon when James and I visited and knocked this log down. Come on, Moony! Let's see how you do against me in front of your girlfriend."

Lupin's whole body stiffened. She knew it was from Sirius' reference to the full moon. "Sirius, I am not going to duel you on a log, especially on one over a stream and that's too many years old to mention." He said it causally, but Tonks could hear the slightly hurt undertone in his voice.

Sirius, however, did not. "You're supposed to humour me today, Moony! I was in prison for twelve years; I'm out of practice."

Lupin looked down at Tonks, who shrugged her shoulders. "I'd go get him. Show your girlfriend how good you are. At duelling, that is. I know how good you are elsewhere."

Lupin sighed. He did smile however when Sirius cheered as he removed his robes. "We had to get him a wand, didn't we?" he asked her.

She laughed. "It was that, or listen to him sigh and curse over doing things the Muggle way," she reminded him.

"Oh, yes, I remember now."

Tonks grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. "For good luck," she whispered as they parted.

"Like I said earlier, that is completely revolting. Please stop doing it!" Sirius called jokingly.

Lupin looked over him, smirked, and then kissed Tonks again. As Sirius was rolling his eyes, Lupin shot the Disarming Charm at him.

Sirius, who managed to avoid the spell, yelled, "Hey! We hadn't begun yet!"

"'Constant Vigilance'," Lupin quipped. "Death Eater's are not going to observe the necessities of proper duelling, Sirius." Lupin dodged a bolt of red light as Sirius bellowed, "_Stupefy_!"

Tonks backed away from them as they locked eyes. Lupin circled around the log, Sirius following his every move. Tonks knew that Lupin was waiting to see what Sirius would do next and it worked.

Sirius shot a Trip Jinx at Lupin who was prepared and cast a Shield Charm. Sirius nearly fell off the log as the spell bounced back at him. He managed to yell, "_Expelliarmus_," as he righted himself.

Lupin ducked behind a tree. "_Impedimenta_," he cried. He missed Sirius by inches.

Tonks watched fascinated as the two wizards duelled. They were well matched, even if Lupin had the slight advantage of being on solid land. Her cousin might have been in prison for twelve years, but he was still an excellent dueller and Lupin wasn't too shabby either. The Ministry had missed out on two excellent Aurors.

She gaped as Sirius yelled, "Let's make this interesting, Moony!" He gave an upward flick of his wand. There was a flash of light and suddenly Lupin was hanging midair as though something was holding him by an ankle.

Lupin sent him an annoyed look. With an upward flick from his wand, he was back on the ground. "I know the counter-jinx, Padfoot!" Tonks realized that the jinxes were non-verbal.

"Oh, I know," Sirius said lazily. "But the look on your face was worth it." He ducked as Lupin shot another Disarming Charm at him.

Tonks saw a flutter of white feathers out of the corner of her eye. Lupin noticed it as well and yelled, "Sirius, its over."

"Come on, Remus! I won't do it again."

"No, look…Hedwig."

Sirius looked behind him. Sure enough, sitting on a branch of the log, sat Harry's snowy white owl. She hooted a greeting to Sirius, who stroked the top of her head before removing the scroll that was attached to her leg. "If you come back to the house, I'm sure Remus has some Owl Treats," he told her. She hooted again and flew over to Lupin, landing on his shoulder.

Sirius unrolled the scroll and read. When he finished, he looked up and said, "Harry's not happy. He's demanding to know what's going on." Noting Hedwig on his friend's shoulder, he said, "Hey, she likes you, Moony."

"Most animals don't like me since they can sense I'm a werewolf," Lupin awkwardly explained to Tonks, who was confused.

"Oh," she understood. "Then she's a smart owl. Aren't you," Tonks murmured to Hedwig, who hooted in response. "You know he's a sweetheart and couldn't hurt a fly." She giggled as Sirius let out a bark of laughter, Lupin rolled his eyes, and Hedwig hooted again.

"Come on; let's get back to the Manor so I can send a reply. We better get back to Grimmauld Place soon. There are letters here for Ron and Hermione as well. "

"You've only been gone a few hours," Lupin said to Sirius.

"I know, but my godfather duties call."

Tonks was impressed. Sirius hated being locked away at his family home but he was willing to go back to fulfil his duties to Harry.

"We can keep Hedwig for a bit longer, and then send her on her way. She can have a small break. I think she'd appreciate that," Lupin smiled as the owl nipped his fingers affectionately, presumably in gratitude for his words.

"Professor Lupin, I'm shocked at you," Sirius said in a slighly mocking voice. "You're advising me to skip out on real life for a few more hours."

"Harry will still be locked up at his aunt and uncle's in a few more hours. Let Hedwig rest, and then you can send her off. We can Apparate home after both you and she get a break." He paused then said,"I don't think Nymphadora and I will be able to sneak you out again."

"I know, Remus. I do appreciate that you both did this for me. Once Harry is away from the Muggles and at Grimmauld Place, I'll be much…happier."

"We all will, Sirius," Lupin told him. "Let's get going."

He picked up the basket and the three set off down the path back towards the house. When they arrived, Sirius went upstairs to fetch a quill and ink. Tonks spread the sandwiches and wine on the table, leaving a space for Sirius to write. Lupin settled Hedwig on the kitchen perch.

Sirius re-entered the kitchen and wordlessly sat down at the table. Tonks and Lupin both sat and watched as he wrote. After fifteen minutes, Sirius handed the parchment to Lupin, who read it aloud for Tonks:

_Harry,_

_I understand you're frustrated. You must understand; you have to keep your nose clean. Be alert and don't do anything rash. We'll have you out of there soon._

_Sirius_

"It really…annoys me that we can't tell him anything. While he looks like James, he has that Evans temper on him," Sirius sighed.

"Yes, he does," Lupin quietly agreed. Tonks kept silent. "Though you never would have said that in front of Lily," he added.

Sirius' lips curled in a ghost of a smile. Tonks noted that the sparkle that had been in him earlier was gone. "Let's go," he said abruptly. "Sorry, Hedwig, you're off again."

The snowy owl hooted at him, spread her wings and soared out the kitchen window.

Tonks and Lupin packed away the sandwiches and wine. She and Sirius headed towards the Apparition Point, while Lupin recast the protective wards on the house. When he joined them, Sirius silently put on the Invisibility Cloak, and the trio Disapparated.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

TBC

Author's Note: For some reason I find it much easier to write a Tonks/Sirius/Lupin than just Lupin/Tonks romantic fluff. I had this plotbunny hopping even before ch8 was complete.

Ch10 is going to be the return to Grimmauld Place, Harry's letters, Dumbledore's warnings to Sirius, Ron, and Hermione (not to write Harry much information), the beginning of the Watch (both Harry and the DoM)…er, basically the beginning of _Order of the Phoenix_. I might write an epilogue with The Advance Guard's meeting, then arrival at Privet Drive.

Bouncing ideas…what do we think?


End file.
